1. Field
This application relates to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development and popularization of hardware capable of reproducing and storing video content of high resolution or high image quality, it has become increasingly necessary to provide a method of efficiently encoding or decoding the video content of high resolution or high image quality.
Encoding or decoding is performed to reduce an amount data by using image prediction based on the fact that video images are highly correlated with each other temporally and spatially. In image prediction, image information is recorded using a temporal or spatial distance between images, a prediction error, or other parameters to predict a current image based on surrounding images.